


The Cursed God

by TwinSouls



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is a God and Ryo is his Priestess, Akira is bi and ready to die, Babo isn't in this because honestly fuck Babo, But that isn't surprising, F/F, I am really proud of this okay, I'm sad everyone just forgot about Susumu, M/M, Miki is best girl, Multi, Noragami/Higurashi inspired, Not strictly crybaby verse, Ryo dresses in drag, Ryo gets in unnecessary messes because he's gay and confused, Ryo is a jealous hoe, Seriously I bounced around every Devilman verse ever, Silene is a homewrecker, Wamu gang is full of good Bois, god AU, there is even references to Violence Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinSouls/pseuds/TwinSouls
Summary: The old shrines were slowly forgotten about over centuries of human life. People found their own way, no longer depending as much on superstition and worshipping. Because of that, most shrines became overgrown, their gods lost to time, while the more popular ones remained as historical sites and tourist attractions.The God Akira had no such reputation, hanging on only one worshipper and one thread of existence. He and his priest(ess) Ryo carry on in a modern world, afraid of the curse that many fear they bring.





	1. The Abandoned Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired by Noragami and Higurashi no naku Koro ni, and was based on a roleplay we both had together.  
> This may also up in rating eventually.

Modern civilization was a flower that bloomed fast and brilliantly. It was unexpected for traditionalists, but soon it was welcomed by the majority. None relied on the old Gods as much as the previous generations had, although the major deities were still regarded highly. Festivals were held, shrines were honored and respected, and those Gods responded accordingly.

Not every God that was remembered were to be remembered fondly, however. The shrine on top of the hill was often avoided for any reason one could imagine, it started with excuses and attempts to keep from tending to the shrine, to an out-right avoidance of even nearing it. It was a cursed shrine, one that honored the dark God, Akira. A god that no one remembered the purpose of, but believed was cursed regardless. Days went by and somehow despite it's abandonment, the shrine remained in perfect pristine condition without a speck of dust or decay. Even direct vandalism had somehow vanished in the middle of the night, without any explanation as to how it happened.

The shrine was cursed. That was what they believed.

Proof didn't come until there was reported sightings of a strange fair haired, foreign looking woman dressed in a stylized priestess uniform, shiny baubles and intricate designs adding to the unorthodox wistfulness of the robes. Children who were dared to approach the shrine witnessed her icy stare, forcing them away from the shrine faster than their feet could carry. Many suspected she was a Spectre bound to Akira's shrine, forced to care for it for eternity. Over time, the stories spread…

“Do I really have to wear this getup? Everyone out there thinks I am a woman.” Ryo complained, entering the shrine as he immediately tore the veil off of his head, sighing as his eyes met the silhouette of the god behind the screen. “You should be thankful I am doing this for you at all. If I left, you would fade out of existence like those other gods who have no followers.” He groaned, pulling his long hair so it rested over his shoulder. It seemed the longer it got, the more unruly it became.

As the silhouette began to move, Ryo's expression softened as he lowered onto his knees to bow his head before Akira. He did not truly have any sort of animosity towards the God, for Akira was his one and only friend.

The screen door opened and the God stepped out in his traditional dress, the fabric dyed a rich black by Ryo's own hands. He looked frightening, the way his black hair was spiked and his dark eyes angled with perceived intent. The sharp teeth and sharp nails added all to the Gods’ frightening appearance, but his grin said a different story.

That shit-eating grin of his dearest friend.

“An old shrine like this? They wouldn't expect anyone else tending to it.” Akira quipped with a half-hearted shrug, “besides, they likely think you're far too pretty to possibly be a man.”  
At Ryo's reminder of how alone he would have been without him, Akira's jeering expression waned. How could he possibly forget? How could he not be grateful? No one believed in him, he was hated and feared and his shrine would have been demolished by now… had it not been for Ryo's company, Akira would cease to exist.  
Ryo was the only reason he lived.

“So, what are we doing today?” Akira asked excitedly, sparking up like a puppy going to the park. Ryo tried with much difficulty to hide the chuckle on his lips, drawing out his folded fan from his kimono. As he began fanning himself with quick motions, he pursed his lips in thought. “I just wonder why they can not simply fathom the fact that I am both pretty _and_ a man.” He reaffirmed, folding his fan halfway and tapping it against his lips, his eyes meeting Akira's.  
“I've been the only one tending to this shrine, you think they'd see me more often than they claim. In fact, there are even rumors running around that I kill those who see me… Interesting.” Ryo then turned, checking the schedule he had prepared, his finger tracing lightly over the written words. “Let's see… if you can handle a bath, I can dress you and bring you to a restaurant today.”

The God shuffled a bit at that, lifting an arm and sniffing before reeling back, repulsed by his own odor. “... Yeah, I guess bathing would be a good idea.” He spoke, making a face before meeting Ryo's fabled icy blues.  
Ryo had begun fanning at his nose, which had wrinkled in a similar expression of repulsion. “A very good idea indeed, _my Lord_.” He groaned, before folding his fan and sliding it back into the fold of his kimono. Akira rose his hands as if a sword was pointed in his direction, chuckling nervously. “Alright, alright… you don't have to be mean about it.” he teased before he let Ryo have his way. With that, the Priest was already placing his hands on Akira's back to push him into the bathing room prepared in the shrine. 

He could almost hear Akira's chuckle in the back of his head, he only ever used the title “My Lord” if he was intending on teasing the poor God somehow.  
Akira moved with Ryo with little to no hesitation, allowing him to work as the other stripped him. His clothing was removed by the Priest's delicate hands, Ryo's expression stony as he worked. He knew that Ryo was unfazed by his body now, after all of this time… however it still brought some heat to the Akira's cheeks.

The bath went by quickly, Ryo's careful hands cleansing every part of Akira as they had done many times before. This time, however, Akira was uncharacteristically quiet. He appeared deep in thought, his eyes focused on nothing in particular as Ryo finished cleaning him. When he was finished and Ryo went to fetch his clothes, he found his mouth running away with his thoughts.

“Why do you do it?”

“Do what?” Ryo replied, his voice carrying throughout the bathing room from the room he was in. He returned with a folded pile of neat, laundered modern style clothing.  
It was entirely black, the God's favored color.  
“My services for you? You know, for an immortal being, I thought you would remember what happened.”

Akira rolled his eyes, pouting a bit.”I know, I know what happened. I wouldn't forget something like that.” He stepped out of the bath, looking a bit wistful as he nodded serenely as an adage to his prior teasing. Of course he remembered.

He remembered the blizzard.  
The abandoned child.  
A scraped knee, frostbitten and a bruised face that refused to cry.  
Eyes so blue. So cold.

Ryo had sought out shelter in his shrine years ago after his father committed suicide, no longer under the protection of his family, he was shunned immediately by his community. He was a foreigner, called a hermaphrodite for how feminine he looked, he had no place to live… no where to go, except for the abandoned shrine.  
Akira found him there.  
Akira made him feel at home.

“You saved my life that day.” Ryo spoke up, his expression softening with reminiscence. He was already dressing himself in modern clothing, getting ready for the day. “I could never forget such kindness… This is the only way I can repay you.” 

“I didn't want to chain you here.” Akira responded, pulling his shirt over his head. “I don't think I've done much good for you… People fear you _more_ while you're here. They think you're something you're not.” His warm umber eyes became more lupine as he gazed at Ryo, honesty clear in his expression. “You could leave, if you wished.”

Ryo let out a sigh as he buttoned his shirt, shifting his body to face the God. “I know I am not chained, Akira. I never have been. You gave me this exact same speech last month, and I am still here.” Ryo's eyes widened once he met Akira's lupine gaze, an electric shock running down his spine. He ignored it, however.  
He couldn't…  
Akira would never…  
He tore his eyes away from the god as he finished putting his outfit together, his skin feeling warmer than it was before. “I said I don't care what they think, and I meant that. I care about what you think, you're the only one that matters to me.” Ryo responded, brushing his fingers through his hair before contemplating it. “Do you think I should cut my hair, Akira? Or would that complicate things?”

Akira looked at him, prepared to answer before they heard a clap of hands. Was somebody praying for him? His eyes widened as he heard the words in his head, the words of a silent prayer.

A plea for the recovery of the presumably female's younger sibling.

Ryo met Akira's eyes, watching as the god suddenly went still as if he was listening to something. Something he could not hear. 

Akira then grinned, making a coin hop out of the donation box and chuckling at the gasp that followed.  
The sign was enough to make the girl put the coin back in, using it as her contribution, before running off. The god and his priest spent the night planning how they would bring the family aid, before they found themselves at her home, ready to act upon the first cry for help that had come since Ryo had arrived at the shrine.

Ryo slipped the medicine onto the nightstand, glancing in Akira's direction. “Did you find what I need?” He asked, holding out his hand as he looked expectantly at the God.  
Akira shuffled awkwardly through his robes before procuring a composition notebook. “Found some notes in her school bag, will this do?” He asked, before Ryo snatched it from his hands. “Yes, it will.” He said impatiently, already tearing out a page in the back of the book. Setting it down, he flipped through the notebook while scribing a note on the page he tore out.

“I still do not understand how you do that.” Akira commented over Ryo's shoulder as the other scribed a note in the girl's handwriting, accurate down to the last letter. “It would be easier if you would stop breathing down my neck.” Ryo quipped back, finishing the note and setting it with the bottle of medication. He rose from his crouched position, meeting the God's gaze. “Now let's leave, just as quietly as we came in-”  
Akira was suddenly moving towards the door, and Ryo blinked owlishly.  
“Akira.” He hissed in a whisper, but could do nothing as he disappeared down the hall.

“You're the girl who prayed for me.” Akira spoke, crossing his arms and standing by the door frame as the girl rummaged through the fridge for a late night snack.  
She jumped, letting out a short lived yelp of surprise as he came near her, finger pressed to his lips. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. It's me, Akira.” He chuckled, unable to say much else as he watched her reaction.  
She stared at him, swallowing hard and with disbelief as she slowly reached for the phone, and he was quick to stop her. “Wait wait wait! I swear, it's me. You came to my shrine, you prayed for your brother to get well. I've come to help you.” The girl then paused, her eyes widening as she slowly realized he was telling the truth.  
She never said that out loud.  
To anyone.  
“You are Miki Makimura, the concerned big sister who came to even a said-to-be 'cursed shrine’ to ask for help. I know you.” He smiled, and she slowly stepped forward.

“That's… right.” She said, blinking as his overly excited eyes stared at her, owlishly in fashion. “Why do you look so excited?” Miki asked, tilting her head in reaction to his eager grin. Akira, straightening his posture, chuckled lightly.  
“Sorry, Miss Makimura. I am just so excited… You are the most interesting thing that has happened to me in a very long time.” Akira grinned, taking her hands and holding them gently. Miki shook her head, chuckling at him, “Oh please…” she began, before meeting his eyes and pulling her hands from his grasp. “You should probably go, you're likely busy.” Miki began, unable to hide the sweet smile that tugged at her lips.

Ryo bit his lip harshly, listening in from the door frame. 

The most interesting thing…?

As Akira continued to talk to the girl, he snapped his fan closed, his icy blues growing colder as he exited the house quietly. Akira would catch up.


	2. A God and his Priest(ess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than I expected, to be honest. Here we have some classic Ryo pettiness, so that's going to be fun.

Akira never really thought to question how exactly Ryo got his copious amounts of money.

Then again, the God didn't really see exactly why currency mattered. Trade was far more appropriate and useful, anyway.  
Ryo even tried explaining his reasons to the God, but he even became confused trying to explain it to the already befuddled immortal. 

So Ryo dropped the subject.

Delicate hands ran through tufts of blonde hair while the longer strands now lied on the part of the floor that was covered with a sheet. The man knelt, gathering what he could up and placing it in the wastebasket in the corner of the room. Ryo met his own gaze in the mirror afterwards, using his fingers to fluff up the hair that was left. It was short now, far shorter than he ever had it before. 

"Wow." Akira started, short on words as he stared. His brown eyes trained on the other's hair, watching it as Ryo cleans up after himself. "That...looks even better than I thought it would." He admitted, crossing his arms as if he were really sizing it up. "I have to admit, though, it still doesn't make you look very masculine. I'm not really sure if you can escape that." He teased, chuckling.  
Ryo wrinkled his nose, using his fan to shoo him away. “It's not like I can change my face, Akira.” He retorted, a bit more aggressively than he intended, causing the God's teasing expression to fall.

“Hey wait, I didn't mean it like that.”

Ryo ignored him, buttoning up his shirt and turning from him.

“Ryo-”  
“Where would you like to eat today?” Ryo cut him off, turning towards him in his modern clothing. “It is a special day, after all.”

Akira stared blankly, it was a special day?  
“Did you forget?”  
“Uuuuuh…”  
“Akira!”  
Despite the frustration, Ryo seemed to be exhausted with any effort. He began folding his traditional clothes, setting them aside. “I'll explain everything later, let's just go and catch the train before it's too late.”

There was a definite tension between the two, but Akira wasn't going to let that deter him from having a good time. He followed Ryo with enthusiasm, to the point where he even skipped down the stone steps that lead up to his shrine.  
Even while upset, Ryo couldn't help but feel a bit amused at the God's childish antics.

Thanks to Ryo's swift planning, they were able to catch the train just in time. They only made small talk on the way there, and it only prompted Akira to further believe something was wrong with Ryo.  
They boarded the train with little to no interruptions, however they soon could feel the turn of heads. People whispered about them, talking about how they looked and where they might be going. No doubt Akira could hear every word. Despite his initial frustration with the God, Ryo's attention was stolen when Akira placed a hand on his shoulder, playing it off as an accident. Really, to the raven-haired deity, it was a reminder that someone, anyone, was there. That made Ryo’s expression soften...until Akira got comfortable. When his wolfish grin returned, the playful God turned his eyes to the nearest group to them, winking and rolling his tongue against his sharp incisor.

Oh, that was _it._

Ryo tore his shoulder from the God's grasp, glaring off into the space beyond the windows.  
Akira hadn't noticed until he didn't feel him anymore, causing a slight rise in anxiety until he saw the blonde beside him.

The train ride was left in an awkward silence, Akira making attempts at small talk to no avail.  
Once they reached their stop, Ryo stepped off of the train and walked off at a brisk pace. Akira attempted to follow, finding it difficult as he had to double the length of his stride to do so. “Ryo-” he tried to call for him to slow down, but in the short walk down the road from the stop, they found themselves in front of a restaurant, the atmosphere inside radiating a welcoming air, disturbed by Ryo's icy expression.  
“We're here.”

Akira made his way beside Ryo with trepidation, however as the aroma of fresh cooked food hit him, he immediately forgot the tension that was holding him captive. He leaned, peering at the tables that had patrons sitting, talking to each other over half finished meals.

How calm.

“Reservations for Asuka.” Ryo spoke to the hostess, who grabbed the menus with a little more haste than necessary. “Oh! Yes of course, come with me. I'll bring you to your table.”

The Americanized restaurant made Ryo feel a little bit more at ease, the familiarity of the atmosphere helping him relax some. Akira followed, hands stuffed into his pockets as he stared at the platters of food being served.  
This must have been one hell of an expensive trip.

Scooting his way into the booth, the God kicked back, trying to play off the air of discomfort nonchalantly. 

“The server will be with you soon.” The hostess told them, before returning to her station at the front of the restaurant. Akira immediately began picking through the menu as Ryo let out a breath.  
“You can pick whatever you want.” He said in a curt tone, glancing at the menu rather pointedly. Akira blinked, observing Ryo's standoffish behavior with a keen eye. Something was wrong, even if the other didn't want to admit it. Somehow, he was going to have to weasel it out of him, his gut instinct told him something bad would happen if he didn't.

“Ryo-”  
“Hello!” A small voice interrupted him, as a woman appeared before their table. She looked rather harried from the busy day but otherwise was quite a looker in Akira's opinion. “What can I get you two today?” She asked, and Ryo already had faced her to respond. 

Akira could hardly comprehend half of the words coming out of Ryo's mouth. It sounded like French mixed with Italian and English all at once, but the God never left the country, let alone eat anything remotely different than the traditional meals Ryo would cook him back at the shrine where they lived.  
Once the order was taken, the waitress bowed, her cheeks flushed slightly. “R-Right away. I'll be back with your order.”

Her expression… How interesting. Akira grinned that same lupine smile in Ryo's direction, his eyebrows raising. As the blonde turned back towards him, he felt himself stiffen as he was the target of that smile.  
...and that same electric shock ran down his spine.

“What are you staring at me for?” Ryo asked, his words sharp.  
“She's interested in you.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
Akira found the waitress in the crowd, gesturing to her. “Did you see her face? That was totally some hero-worship. She wanted to talk to you, Ryo.”  
“-and I should be concerned… Why?” Ryo brushed off, watching as a separate waiter brought their drinks.

“Well…” Akira began, holding out a hand. “She's pretty cute, she seemed nice, if she is interested in you it means she is probably pretty smart because all you do is talk about nerdy-nerd stuff.”  
“Hey!” Ryo interjected, only to be cut off once again by Akira.  
“Regardless, you should at least try to talk to other people. You've been holed up in the shrine for years now and talked to no one but me. It must be lonely-”  
“It's becoming more and more clear that you don't know what exactly today is.”

Akira flinched, blinking owlishly as he was interrupted yet again, but eased down and sighed. “No, Ryo. I have no idea what today is, and you won't tell me because you won't talk to me.” He huffed, his eyes narrowing. “I have centuries worth of dates in my head. Cut me some slack.” Akira then paused, sighing defeatedly. “... and please, stop ignoring me.”

Ryo looked at him, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as the God spoke. “Akira, today was the day we first met.”

Akira paused.  
Today? Today was that day?

“Today was the day you took me in and saved my life from dying out in the cold. You could have left me there, but you didn't.” Ryo continued, staring down at the glass sitting untouched before him. “Today was the day we first met.”

Akira felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.  
How could he forget something so important?  
No wonder Ryo was so hurt.

“Ryo, I…” He began, his eyes searching for the words that weren't there.  
The waitress stopped by, dropping off their plates of food and wishing them well before ducking off… but not without a longing look in Ryo's direction.

Akira wasn't anticipating how much her admiration for Ryo would irk him. Why? She was just an innocent human with a crush. Why did it bother him so bad? He had _just_ encouraged it!  
“Ryo, listen. I never meant to hurt you, I mean… I literally would not be existing here today without you. I would have just faded into obscurity with every other forgotten God. You keep my home clean and keep me safe, Ryo. You saved my life just as much as I saved yours.”

Ryo smiled, watching as the God got… jealous? That was the only thing that came to mind when explaining his expression that he directed at the waitress as she walked away. However, as he spoke, he felt his heart begin to race. He was grateful for what he'd done, even after what he had said the night before. He had seen Akira's jealousy with his own eyes, and it mirrored his own - there was something there.  
“It's fine, Akira. I know how forgetful you can be. Maybe I should consider getting you a calendar instead of keeping your schedule myself.” He teased with a sigh, his cold disposition seeming to lift a bit.  
They took a while to finally delve into their food, the two falling silent as they enjoyed what they had together.

Ryo took his time with his meal, which wasn't much to begin with, and instead spent the duration watching the other eat ravenously.  
The quiet continued as the pair enjoyed their meal. The waitress came to check up on them a few times, and each time Akira acknowledged her politely. He looked at Ryo, smiling vaguely at him, proud that he was able to make the mask crack at least a little bit.

It was a good night.

When night fell, the two were back to their old selves, teasing and joking as they took the train back. The walk was pleasant on the way to the shrine, and Ryo bid the God goodnight, seeing himself to his room.

“I hope you had a nice time last night, Akira.” Ryo said the next day, squinting in the mirror as he did his makeup for the traditional getup. Akira chuckled, grinning happily.  
“Good food and good company? How could I not?” He asked, pulling on his kimono. “What should we do toda-”

Two claps, and a silent prayer. The God and his priest stiffened, before Akira's eyes all but lit up.  
“It's her!” He said with excitement as he recognized the voice, before stepping out to meet her.  
Ryo felt his heart stop, and rage burned at his ears.  
It's _her._


	3. New Friends and New Beginnings

Miki rose her head, offering a smile at the wooden screen doors before her. She had said all the thanks she wanted to say, and she took the time to brush off her skirt before standing to leave…

… That was, until the shrine door opened.

A woman stepped out of the shrine, beautiful and mysterious in every way including her strange styled robes. It didn't take Miki long before she realized that this was the “ghostly shrine maiden” Taro raved about from the rumors and stories spread around town. Yelping, she immediately bowed her head, trying to hide her reddening face.  
She was… Really pretty.  
“Welcome to the shrine for the god, Akira.” The woman spoke, her voice gentle and airy. 

“It is so lovely to see someone praising my Lord.” Ryo added, his tone purposefully sounding sickly sweet. He wanted Miki to feel jealous, to feel that burning rage he did. To prove that he was better for Akira like he always thought he was.  
… but instead she looked at him with those eyes with nothing but admiration, and Ryo held back his need to growl.  
“Y-You look stunning! You must be Akira's shrine maiden!” Miki stammered, fiddling with her fingers. “You must work very hard, this shrine is always spotless when I see it. That's impressive!”

Ryo's eyes widened at her sudden praise. How could she be so nice, still? He was mocking her! Sighing defeatedly, he realized that he had lost.  
This woman was far more level-headed than he was.  
There was no way he would compete with her.

The hurt settled in his stomach heavily, and it made him feel physically ill, but he was momentarily distracted by the voice of another girl. 

“Oi! Miki! Where did you go?” Someone called, “we're pretty close to that creepy shrine, I think we should-” The voice belonged to a redhead who now stared at Ryo with a mixture of confusion and fear.  
“Oh! Miko!” Miki gasped, standing on her feet as she looked back at the one named Miko, only for the girl to clap a hand on her shoulder.  
“We should go.” She ushered, but Ryo rose his hand.

“Don't mind me.” He spoke, smiling fondly. “I don't intend on-”  
“I don't care!” Miko snapped, before draping an arm around Miki's shoulders, once more attempting to drag her away.

The jealous look in her eye that matched his own in his mirror's reflection.  
The way she touched the other girl.

Suddenly, everything in Ryo's mind clicked.  
Oh.  
_Oh._  
He grinned, remembering Miki's reddening face when he came out in his robes. Everything now made sense, and he almost felt a tidal wave of relief and pride rush over his entire body.

She wasn't interested in _men._

Ryo smiled as the other girl got defensive, immediately speaking again while dropping his register this time. “You really don't have to worry, we're not as scary as the rumors make us appear.”

He had to hold back his satisfied grin as both girls stared at him, now fully processing what they heard and what they saw.

“You're a _man!?_ ” Miko gasped, and Miki couldn't help her giggle.

“You two could stick around, there is someone who would like to see you.” Ryo said, his smile evident in his voice as he stifled his chuckle.  
The two stared at him before Miki remembered the God she had spoke to before. “Oh! Akira!” She gasped, before her eyes widened.

Ryo snapped out of his focus to notice the sound of feet hitting the wood beside him.  
“Miki!” Akira shouted excitedly, having jumped down from his perch on the roof of the shrine. “You're here!”

Miko's eyes darted between the Priest...ess… and the…  
…  
… God?

She must be dreaming.  
She must be.

“Ow, hey, that wasn't necessary!” Akira grumbled as Miko pinched his arm, before she retracted her hand and pinched herself.  
“You're real. I'm not dreaming.” Miko reaffirmed, blinking away the haze of shock. “You're… The cursed God, Akira.” Akira pouted, reaching over to pinch her in return. “Yes, quite real, now, why are you here?”

Miki perked up in the mention, stepping closer to the god. “I just came to thank you, if it wasn't for you… I don't know what we would have done.”  
“So he is better now?” Akira asked, making Miki nod. “Mhm! Thanks to you, he's doing much better now.”  
The God gave an unexpectedly sage-like smile, “Good, I'm glad I could help.”

The two others watched the exchange, Ryo's eyes a little more hazy than the girl's. Akira was finally in his element, and therefore, the man was just as appeased. Akira's attention then turned to Miko, his eyes twinkling with a slight mischievous glint. “-and you?” He asked, tilting his head in her direction.  
“... Huh? Me?”  
“Yeah, I did speak to you. What do you wish for?”  
Miko blinked, glancing at Miki before ducking her head down. “I was just following Miki to make sure she was alright. That's all, I didn't come here for anything.”

Ryo smirked, folding his hands over his lap. He saw the look on the God's face, he was 'listening’ to her.  
Akira snapped out of the trance, giving his lupine grin that displayed his sharp fangs, the same grin that sent shivers down Ryo's spine. “Consider it done.” He all but purred, snaking around the girl, who straightened and looked rather uncomfortable. “What about you, Miki?” He asked, turning his attention to the other girl, who smiled at him with the biggest grin he ever saw. “What do you wish for?”

“I don't really want anything, but I want to do something!” Miki spoke, her smile broadening. As Akira tilted his head in question, she began talking excitedly. “Well, since you don't have the best of reputations, I thought I could help change that! You helped me a lot, and you're a really helpful God… Maybe, I can show everyone that you aren't cursed! That you are a good God!”

In that moment, Akira became misty eyed, and Ryo immediately dreaded what would come next.

“MIKIIII!” Akira cried, throwing his arms around her and squeezing her tight, making the girl squeak and pat the now sobbing God on the back. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!” Miki gasped, before glancing at the now chuckling Ryo.  
“Don't worry about him, he always cries like this.” Ryo told her from behind his fan, hiding his laughter before standing, moving to tug the tearful God away by his arm. “Alright, Alright, That's enough, Akira.” He sighed, as the God wiped at his face.

“In all seriousness, Miki, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you.” Akira spoke, bowing his head to her, which made her wave her hands frantically. “It's nothing, really! I just thought it would be good to pay you back for what you did for me, is all!”  
Akira shook his head, before sitting down beside Ryo who took to draping a robe around the God's shoulders. “It's not nothing, Miki. In fact, it really means a lot.”

The three remained for a while, their conversation staying pleasant as Miki formulated her plan to help. Akira and Ryo listened intently, while Miko continued to look between the men in distrust and confusion. When the two went on their way, the boys were left on their own, and Akira sighed contently.

“I'm going to be okay, Ryo… Finally, we're going to be okay.” Akira sighed, his shoulders sagging in relief as he felt the weight being lifted off of him.  
He would be remembered.  
Ryo smiled in return, rubbing his back gently before standing to go back inside, pausing at the door. “It's going to be dark soon, Akira. I don't want you catching a cold.”  
“I'm a God, I can't catch a cold.”  
“That's a lie.”  
“I know. I'm coming, I'm coming.”  
Akira ran inside, following Ryo before closing the door behind him.

~

“You're sure that this is going to work?” One voice asked, their tone a low and distorted growl. Another replied, more song-like in nature; a female's voice that dripped with seduction.  
“I vow to you, my Lord..I will defeat this rising god. My servants and I are well-equipped to handle such a task.” She said, calling upon two malformed creatures, who pulled up to each side of her.  
“Then go. Whatever you need to do, I cannot allow him to obstruct my path.” The first voice snarled once again, earning a chuckle from the woman. With a flurry of bloodstained feathers and the tap of talons against the ground, she spoke with more certainty than she had ever mustered.

“I will not fail you, Lord Xenon…You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could these mysterious people be???
> 
> Anyway, a huge thank you to anyone enjoying this fic so far, it means so much to me! We're just now starting to get into the thick of things, so be prepared!


	4. Difficult Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favorite chapter to write thus far in this fic. I really hope you all enjoy it, and continue to enjoy this story!

Akira's leg bounced as he attempted to meditate by his own figurehead, his brows furrowing and creasing with frustration.

This was impossible.

Even with Ryo silently observing him, causing no obtrusions to his focus, he still felt something was badgering for his attention, like an itch he couldn't seem to scratch. His eyes opened and he fell backwards onto the rug, groaning as he furiously rubbed his face with his hands. If his instincts would quit being so disruptive, perhaps he could finally reach his necessary peace for the day. 

Ryo stood, saying nothing about the God's silent tantrum as he moved to the makeshift kitchen with no sound other than the rustle of his kimono dragging along the floor.  
It was a while before Ryo brought out the prepared breakfast, only for him to stare at the God who remained on the floor, glaring at the ceiling. He quietly set the bowls on the table before tapping Akira's shoulder with his foot, lips pressed together. “Come on, Akira. You can't lie there all day.” He urged, only for the God to hush him.

“Something is happening.” Akira breathed out, his eyes suddenly taking a darker appearance to them. Ryo glanced over as the wind clattered the wooden shrine doors, and Akira rose to his feet, glaring at the ominous air that was now surrounding the shrine.

Ryo watched anxiously, unable to process what exactly was happening. He knew Akira's instincts were more keen than his own by miles, but not being able to understand what he was sensing made Ryo feel more incapable than he already did.  
The dark shadows under Akira's eyes became darker, his teeth baring as he then slammed the door open, as if whatever he was searching for had finally revealed itself. “Wait, Akira-!” Ryo shouted, before the door slammed behind the God, his silhouette soon disappearing without a trace. 

The familiar welcoming air that surrounded the Makimura household was now warped, and it was stifling for even the God to go near it.  
Something was terribly wrong.  
Akira ran inside after finding that, morbidly unsurprising, the door was unlocked. He searched the house, only to find that hunch to be horribly true.

Miki stood alone, grinning at him with her eyes glinting with intent. Her family were trapped, fused within walls and the floor with a haze of the horror evident in their faces.  
“Hello, Akira.” Miki spoke, her bare feet padding towards him on the plush carpet. “You're a little too late.” She commented, glancing over at the three ensnared family members.

“Miki, what-” He was cut off, trying to keep his eyes above her shoulder level the second he realized she was completely bare. The girl laughed, her eyes narrowing as she then stepped towards him. “I'm completely vulnerable, Akira.” She purred, her tone dripping with an out of place and sickening seduction as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his front.  
The God froze, his eyes widening as he felt her cling to him with unusual strength that allowed for his feet to slowly become cemented with the floor-

He was sinking.

Akira scrambled, growling and snarling in an animalistic fashion as he desperately tried to pry Miki off without hurting her or touching her inappropriately. Any longer, and he'd be no more useful than her family was. He panicked, before he noticed a sudden flash of white.

A white robed figure had pinned a rather malformed creature against the wall, already choking the life out of it slowly as Akira noticed with vague alertness that the pliability of the floor had reverted, and that he now rested upon solid ground. Gaining a more proper footing, it was easier for him to tear the girl off of him. “Ry-!” Akira began to shout as the white robed figure turned towards him, only for his voice to die in his throat. 

What stood before him wasn't his shrine maiden, but instead a breathtakingly beautiful woman with stark white hair and pale skin that rivaled Ryo's. Her eyes even shined with that same icy blue coldness that never ceased to make the God shudder. 

She dropped the creature, who disappeared as it clung to an inch of its life, and watched the girl who was clinging to Akira slowly turn towards her. 

_“I would let go of the girl, if I were you.”_

The sultry and alluring voice that left the woman’s lips had the God staring. Everything about her, even the way she moved had ensnared Akira's attention completely.  
To Akira's surprise, whatever seemed to have a hold on Miki immediately fell away, and disappeared. Any feeling of immediate danger faded, and the Makimura family was now free.

Quietly setting Miki in her bed, Akira returned to the living room where the woman waited, her cold eyes transfixed on his warm ochre. “You… Thank you.” Akira managed, finding a way around the stupefying mist hazing his thoughts. The woman stepped towards him, smiling as she came closer.

“You are welcome, it's the least I can do to… help out an old friend.” She spoke, gazing up at him through thick dark eyelashes. Akira didn't quite understand, but somehow the seemingly innocent words had deeper, sexual undertones that jumped out at him and made him shudder. He couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe against the urges he felt to put his hands on the woman's body. She seemed almost satisfied with the warring of mentalities that Akira appeared to struggle with, and even seemed to click her tongue when his rationality won out.  
“Who… Who are you? Why did you help me?” Akira asked, the fact that she called him 'old friend’ suddenly dawning on him in that moment. The woman held her distaste at his restraint, instead flashing a sweet smile. “My name is Silene, it's been a while since you and I worked together.” She said, only to be even more disappointed that he looked at her dumbfoundedly.  
Had he forgotten about her?

Clearing her throat and finding her focus once more, Silene smiled again and sauntered her way towards him until she was unnervingly close. Akira's sensitive nose could even pick up the delicate scent of a floral perfume from her skin that made his instincts roar in his mind once again. “There was a time where you needed me. Isn't that right, Akira, God of Judgement?” 

Akira's eyes narrowed to slits and before he knew it, he had slammed the woman against the wall. He snarled against her throat, teeth sharp and poised to dig into the skin. “Don't you dare presume you know me if you call me that.” His voice was a deep growl, rage now radiating from him. “I am the God of _Justice._ I will never let what happened define my purpose any different.”

The soft, airy chuckle surprised Akira, as his feral eyes, which now were a bright red, refocused on the woman. 

“I believe it has already defined you, O’ Slayer of Men.”

Akira let go of her with a shove, the name she mentioned digging up several bad memories, and resulted in a rather painful reopening of a wound he had long since tried to mend.

“This world is unbalanced once again, Akira.” She spoke, striding forward to place a hand on his shoulder. “Murderers are getting away with minimal sentences, policemen are using their authority against those they swear to protect and break the very laws they are meant to defend. Grown adults are abusing children and getting away with it as others turn a blind eye. The world is a terrible place, Akira. It needs you…” Her long fingers glided over his shoulders, gripping them gently. “We need help, Akira. We need _you.”_

Despite her gentle urgings, Akira tore her hand away. “I can't.” He responded, his appearance slowly returning to his normal self as he pulled away from her. He left the house without another word, leaving the woman behind.  
He didn't feel obligated to explain himself to her. He had already decided that he had no more to do with that life he had once led.

“I looked for you everywhere.” Ryo murmured over the rim of his tea cup. “You were nowhere to be found.”  
Akira looked off into the distance, his eyes searching for something that wasn't there. “'m sorry, Ryo. I just… Had to clear my head for a little while.” He said, trying to regain his nonchalant demeanor. Even being in the other's presence couldn't cure the hole in the pit of his stomach, and Akira could do nothing but sit in the uncomfortable silence.  
Even Ryo could feel that there was something not quite right with him, but he remained quiet instead, drinking his tea with a slight apprehension. 

That night, the two retired into their respective rooms, however Akira remained awake, staring up at the ceiling above him.

His thoughts wouldn't quiet down, but they suddenly silenced when a thought, a voice that wasn't his, immediately made itself heard.  
_Please, don't make me go home._  
The plea was so soft, the voice of a boy far too innocent.  
_I'm scared._

Akira couldn't rise out of bed fast enough, already out the door by the time Ryo could even poke his head out of his room.

“It's getting late, we really should be going home.”  
“Can't we stay a little while longer?”

The voices of two young boys speaking was what Akira had encountered, one being the voice he heard before.  
The boy who was hesitant was obviously the one who called him, but the other…

That was Miki's little brother.

_He could always come over your house._

“You can come over my house!” Taro offered, holding out his hand.  
The boy glanced up at him, eyes wide as he then offered a small smile. “That would be nice. Thank you.”  
The two walked off, before Taro began complaining about feeling a weird breeze on his neck, like someone had been standing behind him.

Akira felt satisfied, letting himself slip by invisible to the human eye. Even when he was standing right beside him, whispering in his ear, he couldn't be seen. 

Still, even as he had resolved the issue, something was bugging him. He paused to look back at the boy, who seemed relieved by his friend's offer.  
But why? Why was he scared to go home? The god had to know, searching the little one's mind.

He felt terror. He saw a woman, screaming and raising her hand, or a belt. He saw a dog, barking and the fear that struck when he heard him growl. He felt pain, and he had done nothing wrong; nothing to earn this treatment from a woman so cold.  
This woman would ruin his life.  
This woman did not deserve life.

Akira's eyes went red, the shadows beneath them darkening once more. Silently as he did before, Akira slipped into the shrine with his goal clear in his mind. He grabbed the sword that was perched on a mantle in his room, strapping on his sword belt as he then left his room, only pausing when he heard a shifting noise. His expression was unchanged as his sensitive ears only heard the soft breath of Ryo asleep in his room, his brief anxiety clearing as he exited the shrine.

When morning came, Ryo awoke as usual, dressing himself in his intricate robes, before stepping into Akira's room to take care of him. “Akira, it's time to get up.” He said firmly, trying to rouse the other out of bed.  
Akira only grumbled, curling up more in his slumber and huddling closer to something.  
To Ryo's surprise, he was already dressed - or rather, he was _still_ dressed from yesterday.

 _“A-ki-ra.”_  
Ryo leaned forward, pinching the God's ear and pulling him up out of bed. Akira whined, grumbling sleepily before reluctantly following. Despite the normal start of the day, there was an air of apprehension that worried Ryo.  
He made a mental note to find out the cause.

“Have you made a decision?”  
Silene's sweet voice sounded like honey in Akira's ears, as the crackle of the burning tobacco in her kiseru pipe made him feel even more at an artificial ease. Her kimono was draped loosely around her shoulders, leaving near to nothing up to his imagination.  
“You were right, Silene. This world is unbalanced.” Akira's voice came out in a deep growl, his eyes focused only on his clenched hands that rested on his knees. “I haven't been doing my job… I had become so concerned with being remembered that I forget why I existed in the first place. I… I need your help.”

Silene's eyes narrowed with her smile, before she took a drag of her pipe and watched him through the haze of the smoke.

“Good. We can begin working together tomorrow, then.”


	5. You Should Have Been Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Akira, you done goofed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting pretty exciting to write, although this chapter did fry my brain out a bit. Updates may be a bit slower coming around the Holidays. May your holidays be joyous!

Ryo watched Akira leave the shrine alone, sighing as he left his room in a mess. “So lazy…” He shook his head, tidying up his room and gathering Akira's blankets before hearing a very distinct thud and clatter. Ryo blinked, looked down as he realized what he saw, reaching out as he picked up the traditional Japanese sword. His breath left him in a trembling sigh.  
Why would he sleep with this?  
Was it fear?  
Questions filled his mind as to what might have been going on in Akira's head; as to what was going through it _now._

He had to find out. He had to know if Akira was alright.

There were voices beginning to close in on the shrine, all curious and awestruck, and they interrupted Ryo's thought process. If they were coming to the shrine, he would have to deal with them first. Akira's duties were first priority, whether Ryo liked it or not.  
Shifting his kimono so it laid properly and fixing his hair as he placed his veil, he smiled as warmly as he could in the mirror while trying to emulate some semblance of a kind expression. Sighing as it vaguely reached his eyes, he decided it was good enough.  
Makeup can pick up where his face lacked.

He heard the voices drawing even closer as he finished painting the final necessary details onto his makeup. Perking, he finally went to open the shrine doors, a piece of parchment and a pen in his hand as he knelt right by the donation box.  
“Welcome to the Shrine of the God Akira.” He greeted, bowing his head to those who approached… only to hear a familiar voice.  
“Hello, Ryo!” Miki smiled, skipping towards him before stopping just a few steps before him. “I was thinking of ways I could help, and well… I thought a little bit of company would do you and Akira some good!” 

Ryo blinked.

There had to be… Ten people at least.

“Yo, Miki. We have what you asked for.” A boy said, lugging a pot of flowers in his arms along with Miko and two other boys, while one stood behind with a trowel. “That’s great! Just put them alongside the walkway. Wamu and Miko, put them on the right. Mayuta and Gabi, put them on the left. Hie, you know what to do.” She said with a wink, and the boys (and Miko) nodded.

Ryo watched with eyes wide as they worked together, planting the flowers beside the walkway. This was…  
“Wow! It's you!” A voice shouted beside him. “You're the ghost everyone talks about!” He turned, seeing a very excitable dark haired boy standing by his side. 

When Ryo looked down at the source of the voice, his eyes widening as he saw Miki's brother Taro, clinging to his leg. He held in a chuckle, simply raising a brow and nodding his head. “I am, little one. Do you have a wish for the God Akira?” he asked in his airy voice.  
The boy paused, blinking, before thinking it over. What could he possibly ask a _God_ for?

Ryo had nearly a full list by the time the last guest approached, his expression softening as he watched a little boy wearing an oversized hoodie step up to face him. “Hey, uh… My name is Susumu, and I wanted to thank Akira for… Helping me. My mother had been tormenting me for a really long time, but thanks to him… She doesn't come around to hurt me anymore!” 

Ryo stared at him, his pen pausing in its writing as he realized what the boy was saying.  
Akira had killed that woman.  
He was sure of it.

“Thank you, Susumu. I will pass the message on to him.” Ryo spoke stiffly as the four teenagers finished planting the flowers, grinning as they looked rather pleased with their work.  
“Thank you for your help, everyone!” Miki grinned, clapping her hands together. Ryo watched with a rather plaintive expression as the others wrapped up their things, wiping the sweat off of their brows. He stood, before bowing deeply. “I am terribly sorry to be of so little help, I will do better next time you visit.”

This made the others glance at him in confusion.  
Why?  
Why did they look at him that way?  
Why do they look so… sad?

“You have done so much for everyone, Ryo.” Miki smiled as she emphasized the polite suffix she added to his name, holding out her hand. “You do not have to be sorry! You're doing the best you can! We're only making up for lost time.”  
Ryo could hardly hold in his smile, in fact, he didn't, a bright grin pulling on his lips. “Thank you, Miki.” He spoke, words he never thought he would say, before he bowed and returned inside the shrine as the others left.

Akira returned later that night, his eyes a dark red and his hair messier than it usually was. He didn't even notice Ryo, who was kneeling by his figurehead, and instead passed right by him as he went to untie his kimono.  
“Where have you been?” Ryo asked, his eyes cold as they flitted up towards the God. The other rose an eyebrow, looking at him with a rather subdued confusion.  
That was unlike him.  
“You were out all day. I was worried about you.” 

“Busy.” Akira said bluntly, sounding drained and frustrated.  
He didn't want to talk.  
He wanted to be alone.  
“Why?” He asked afterward, grumbling a bit to himself as he avoided Ryo's gaze.

“You should have been here.” He spoke, holding up the list of names and wishes. “There were people who wanted to see you. To thank you.” His voice carried hollow through the shrine as Akira snatched the paper from Ryo's hands, looking it over. His eyes widened, and glossed over with tears.  
These were...for him.  
“There are so many…” Akira whispered, clarity coming to his voice for a moment as he looked through, reading every name and prayer carefully. His tears finally fell upon the final message, from a child who wanted only to thank him.

To thank him for making his mother go away.

Akira's eyes widened, and his gaze slowly turned toward Ryo, who stared back coldly. It make the God want to disappear; to run away and never come back.  
He knew.  
_Ryo knew._

“I bet you didn't even notice the flowers by the walkway.” Ryo mentioned, looking down at the back of his hands. “Miki and Miko thought of it, and a few boys helped out. They wanted to help your shrine look a little more presentable.” Ryo's eyes only grew colder as he rose to his feet, staring the God down.  
“While you were off prancing around with your-” Ryo’s eyes darkened as his thumb swiped against a blue lipstick mark on Akira's neck, causing the man to flinch. “-Mistress, people were honoring _you.”_

Akira's eyes widened as he saw the blue stain on Ryo's fingers, his breath coming out in a strained growl. “I-I don't…” He stuttered, looking at Ryo as finally, the fog of red gave way to the gentle sable the other loved so dearly. “Ryo, please, I… I know how stupid this must sound, but you have to believe me, I _don't_ know where that came from. I don't have a mis-...”  
He paused.  
_Silene._  
His breath left him in a growl as his eyes narrowed.  
She did this to him.

Ryo watched Akira reason out just what had happened, his piercing gaze relentless. As Akira stood to leave, he stood with him, gripping at his arm with surprising strength.  
“I don't know where you think you're going, Akira…” he spoke coldly, raising a brow as the God tried to worm his way out of his grasp.  
“Let go, Ryo! I'm going to settle this!” He snarled, before he heard the rustle of paper and the hollow thump of his chest.

“No. You're not.” Ryo said lowly as he set the seal of binding against the God, anchoring him to the shrine. Akira stared with wide eyes, any words of objection that he had completely dying in his throat. 

Was this… betrayal?

Akira snarled, his most primal instincts bringing him to attempt at breaking the sacred bonds, to no avail. Ryo armed himself with his bow, slinging the quiver over his shoulder as he walked towards the doors.  
“RYO!” Akira roared, struggling against the paper seal. The other simply shut the door behind him, before walking down the steps, giving a faint smile to the snapdragons that now lined the path.


	6. The God of Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly thrilling to write and I'm already thinking of so many more ideas. Happy holidays to all who celebrate!

Ryo felt the faint twinge of guilt in his heart as soon as the Shrine vanished over the hill, his feet carrying him down the stone steps. He resented having to show Akira such disrespect, but there was not much else he could do.   
He had to sort things out without him, because something or someone was holding him mentally captive.

Walking through the town in his Priestess outfit was not something Ryo wanted to do, especially not in the bustling crowd of locals who were out looking to enjoy the nightlife. In fact, being seen at all was not ideal for him. He preferred to keep his identity as a shrine maiden low key, given his identity in the modern world as the esteemed Professor Ryo Asuka. Keeping as low of a presence as he possibly could with his strange appearance, he hid his face behind his fan before his feet planted in place.

A hand held his arm, paler even than his own, and blue eyes met blue, both saturated with intent as they paused in their walk. Silene stared him down, and he glared with just as stubborn a gaze. She smelled of too much perfume; so sweet that it stung his nose.

“I see… You're _his_.” She cooed.

Ryo's eyes were unblinking as she circled him, her grip on his wrist not tight, but threatening. His gaze fell to her lips, finding, without much surprise, the same blue lipstick that had adorned Akira's skin.  
From the noxious amount of floral perfume, it was clear that this woman knew what she was doing, and did it well.   
“So you must be the one clinging to Akira's arm.” Ryo spoke, his words slick and cold like crystalline daggers. If looks could kill, Silene would have been on the ground in a second. The woman grinned, shifting just so to make her kimono slip further down her shoulders, giving Ryo a full view of clear skin. “You're right, you caught me.” She hummed, chuckling a hair's breadth away from his neck, making sure she purposefully brushed against him. “However… I am certain we could… work out a deal, hm? Just you and me?” Silene pushed forward every seduction tactic she had, even attempting on dipping a finger beneath the fold of his kimono.

“Don't make me laugh.” Ryo removed her hand forcefully, his eyes not even showing an ounce of haziness. Whatever effect she had, it wouldn't work on him.  
Not even in the slightest.  
“You're going to release whatever hold you have on Akira, or I will force you to do so.” 

Silene could hardly shake off the shock from how resistant he was, before even his words startled her. However, she grinned, knowing she still had some semblance of an upper hand. “Force me? I don't think you understand the consequences that come with harming me.”

Ryo grinned.  
“I didn't say anything about harming you.”

Silene blinked as her eyes focused on his, her lips parting to question as Ryo parted from her. “The choice is yours. Give up on Akira, and you won't have to worry about me again.”  
She went to say something, turning before her eyes saw nothing but the scenery that had been around them.  
Had he simply _vanished?_

At that point, even she was on edge. Just what exactly was he planning? Her teeth worried her lip as she stood there, alone.

“Akira, I'm back.” Ryo spoke, not surprised at all to see the god pouting in front of the figurehead. He put away his bow and quiver, packing them away properly before turning to Akira once again. “I brought you your favorite.” He tried to entice him, placing a plastic bag full of food down on the table.

He held in his chuckle when he heard the God's not-so-subtle sniffing, moving around the room with uniform grace. “Come and eat, it's already cooked.” Ryo once again spoke up, setting the small table that they shared meals on. He set two pairs of chopsticks down, and finally Akira was prompted to drag himself over to the table to sit across from him.   
The two ate in silence, Ryo quietly observing Akira as he watched him stuff his face.

There was still something off about the God, his eyes more drained than before. He moved on autopilot, his face empty of his usually vibrant emotion, and Ryo sighed, shaking his head.

“Why didn't you tell me?” asked the blonde, and Akira seemed to sink in reply.

“I should have been forgotten…” 

His shoulders sagged as he set his food down. “Justice should never have been given a sword.” He added, looking towards Ryo, his gaze having a hint of longing.   
“I wouldn't let you die.” Ryo interjected, meeting his gaze. “That night-”  
“That night I almost killed you, Ryo.”

Ryo froze, his eyes widening.  
Akira bowed his head, feeling guilt burn his throat.  
“I was on my last leg, and when I heard you approach, I thought it was another, coming to claim my life.”  
“... Another?” Ryo prompted.  
“Another God.” Akira spoke, placing his chin on his palm. “He sort of had it out for me ever since I came into being.

“Ryo, the thing is… When Gods get weak and fade into obscurity, larger and more well known Gods often seek to take over their Dominion. It gives the bigger Gods more power and keeps the smaller Gods alive. That is… As long as the smaller Gods cooperate. Xenon- that's the God of Punishment, he's the one I was telling you about- has been trying to take my power ever since I started fading out of popularity.” Akira explained, looking at his Shrine Maiden. “When you showed up… All I heard was a thud.”

~

Old wood creaked from the weight of snow, high winds howling through the cracks of timber that constructed the Shrine. It was a record blizzard, and even the ancient being within was chilled to the bone. Still, he sat in silence, meditating before the symbolic figure that reminded him of his humble origins…  
… Though he couldn't be humbler than he was now.

His bell was about to toll, he could feel the intensity in the air like static electricity. It made his hair stand on end, made his teeth bare and his fists clench. His sword, placed over his knees, did not even teeter.  
Perfect balance.

His eyes finally snapped open as he heard a thud by the door, and immediately he rose to his feet. Akira couldn't help the snarl that curled on his lips as he slammed the shrine door open, his eyes crimson with rage. “What do you-”

His words died in his throat as he heard something shuffle down by his feet, which he slowly looked down at.

A young foreign looking child, ambiguous in appearance from the immediate once-over, laid down on the wood and shivered beneath no other cover than ill-fitting clothing. The God immediately felt his heart go out for the child, and he couldn't help but kneel by his side.   
“Hey, Kid.” Akira began awkwardly, nudging the child with his hand. The figure stirred and looked up at him, their eyes meeting the God's.  
They were the coldest blue he ever saw, and it made him shiver. The child's knee was bleeding, and yet despite being wounded and so cold, the child did not cry.

Akira's eyes, however, began to tear up. “You must be cold out here… Don't you have a home?”  
The child said nothing, but instead sniffled as they shook their head. “You can come inside, if you want.” Akira said, kneeling by the child while he attempted to wipe his tears away with his sleeve.

The pale faced child seemed to mull it over with obvious trepidation, however the look of resignation on their face made it clear to Akira that they definitely had nowhere else to go. Slowly, they nodded, looking up at the man and following him into the shrine with tentative steps. Akira didn't expect how those ice blue eyes would light up once they saw the soft bedding that he had set out for them, and he expected even less that the child would dive into the bedding and immediately cocoon themself in it.  
Akira watched over the child as they fell asleep, keeping a protective eye on them as he tucked his sword close to his body, poised to strike should anyone approach.

Luckily for both Akira and whoever that would have bothered them, the night was peaceful.

~

“I was ready to die that night,” the God continued, resting his chopsticks atop a now empty bowl. “You gave me a reason to live, and I messed it up.” he said, shaking his head and averting his eyes. He couldn’t look at him much longer, each time made him want to disappear more and more.

“I killed people, Ryo… People that were just doing what they were told...just to exist. I would have killed you.” he continued, shuddering out a breath.   
“I am not a good person.”

Ryo looked down at his own food that wasn't touched much at all. He didn't know how exactly to process what he heard, especially now when it was in Akira's perspective. However, Ryo's expression softened as he looked at him.  
“Akira…” He said softly, folding his hands. “No matter what you tell me, you can never change my opinion of you. However you do need to remember who you are, and I will help you with it. Although, that will be for another time. For now, it's pretty late, I think it's best if you get some sleep.”

Akira slid up beside Ryo, batting his eyelashes. “Can you take the seal off now?”  
“No.”  
“Damn.”

Ryo went into his room for the night, sighing as he cleaned his makeup off of his face and undressed into more comfortable clothing. Once he was settled, he drew out his laptop and started it up.

It only took a few searches to find the lore on Xenon, and even few more to find what he was looking for.  
The familiar blue eyes and lips, poised for a picture with other women. It was odd, just how much she stood out compared to the two rows of twenty identical women, but Ryo found her nonetheless. 

She was one of Xenon's Shrine Maidens.  
No wonder.

Ryo laid down, formulating his plans while staring at the ceiling. It was a while before his ideas and multiple backup plans began running dry, leaving him alone in the silence of his room.   
He felt cold.  
So cold.  
No matter how much he tangled himself in the covers, he only felt colder.  
He couldn't help but think about how warm Akira would be, being able to lay in his arms and enjoy the comfort only the God could-  
Wait.  
Ryo burrowed his face into his blankets, his eyes widening as he tried to force the thoughts out of his head. 

Why? Of all times to think about such things, why now?  
He simply rolled over, covering his head with his blanket. He should give up on it, Akira was never going to notice.  
He decided to give up, in the end.  
It would be better for them both.

Akira was asking the same question as heat rose to his cheeks, his thoughts shared with his shrine-keeper as his mind expressed a want; a wish within the walls of his shrine. He shuddered out a breath, reaching to place a hand on the thin wall that separated the two rooms, his lips parting to prompt with the other's name--

But when Ryo gave up, he felt a heavier weight in his chest, and let his hand fall.

He deserved better.

That morning, Ryo began his daily routine of getting Akira out of bed, dressing him in his traditional outfit. Ryo was already up and ready by the time he was roused out of bed, always leaving the God to question just how early he woke up in the morning.   
This time, however, he seemed deep in thought about something and even Akira felt a deep seated ache of regret.  
Regret that he didn't do anything to respond to the wish, to the longing he felt from the other.

The two spent their breakfast making small talk, enjoying their time spent together while they could. Although there was peace, the apprehension still lingered, and the paper seal had remained on Akira's chest, like Ryo had intended.

Not that the God could remove it, himself.  
That would defeat the purpose.

Ryo rose to his feet, smiling warmly at the God before bowing before him. “If you will excuse me, Akira, I'm going to step out for a bit.”  
“Are you gonna-”  
“No, stop asking.”  
 _“Damn.”_

Ryo closed the shrine door behind him as he looked with wider eyes to notice that more snapdragons had been planted. Those girls…   
Once again was he out in his Priestess clothing, but it was the only way he could get Silene to approach him.  
He didn't like the way people leered at him.  
He never liked being looked at with such hunger.  
 _Not unless it was Akira._

He froze mid-step, eyes wide as the thought flit across his mind once again. He physically shook it away, trying to hold it down. 

For once, a welcome interruption from his thoughts came, though not so pleasant as he wished it to be, blue eyes meeting an even colder blue - this time the latter being _his._

“Hello, Pet.” She purred, stepping towards him.

“Speak for yourself.” Ryo laughed behind his open fan.

His words cut into her, and he knew it from the twitch in her brow, despite her smile remaining plastered onto her face. “So, have you made your decision? Once you understand that working with me provides results-”  
“One more word out of your mouth and I'll send you straight back to your Master.” Ryo growled, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

Silene froze, lurching to full attention. “You- How dare you assume that-!”

“I know about Xenon, Silene. I know that you're no different than any other shrine maiden other than those few added perks.” His eyes swept over her form, lip curling in distaste. “Now, my question is, does he know… About your little escapades with Akira? You know, considering their… history.”

Silene froze. “You-”

“So call off your dogs, Silene. Or I'll send you crawling straight back to his side.”

Silene whipped her head around.

“It would be wise to leave Akira alo-!”

Silene had clapped a hand over Ryo's mouth, dragging him into the dark veil of an alleyway. 

“You idiot, you don't just say his name outright like that! You just called him!” She hissed in a whisper, before she watched the mountain of a man storm his way through. He must have been hidden from sight, because no one even noticed that the monster's figure was walking the streets.

“To answer your numerous questions now before we both get killed, No, he did not know what I was doing. Nor did I want him to know.” Silene explained in a hushed whisper. “I was trying to get Akira to remember me, and to be the man I knew he could be… But he changed.”

Her eyes watched as Xenon trudged pass, followed by two rows of identical women, ten in each row.

“I betrayed my own subordinates and destroyed his plan to get on Akira's good side, but my selfishness made me long for the God of War I desperately missed… I ruined my chances to be rid of this foul master.”

Ryo made a muffled sound of inquiry.

“I never wanted to be his shrine-maiden. In fact, I don't even remember if I ever even consented. He had an effect such as mine, but far more sinister.”  
Ryo seemed to make another sound, but Silene ignored it as she held her own breath.

Xenon was coming closer.

His thunderous footsteps echoed, but he seemed to not even think to check in the alleys, before promptly growling and vanishing.  
Silene let out a sigh of relief as he vanished, finally releasing Ryo. The other Shrine-keeper took a breath, turning towards her. “You… All of this time you were just trying to become someone else's Shrine Maiden? Just to be free of… Him?” He asked, fixing his kimono out of pure force of habit.  
Silene nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “He doesn't treat his Maidens like they're Shrine-keepers. They're more like his lovers.”

That sent a shiver down his spine.  
“All of them?”  
“Mhm. All twenty.”  
Ryo mulled it over, touching his chin with his hand as he thought.  
As much as he wanted to believe she was just trying to manipulate him, the reaction to him calling Xenon was far too much of an instant to be faked. Even if she and the God had planned it, there would have been some hesitation…

Ryo bit his lip.  
He didn't know what would be worse, the possibility of her manipulating him, or her fear of the God being genuine.  
If it was, then what a terrifying God.


	7. Scattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! Holidays were busy, but hopefully this makes up for it! Thank you to all of those who are enjoying the fic so far.

As the two fair-haired shrine-keepers stepped toward the light beyond the alleyway, a wave of horror rushed over them to see a hulking figure blot it out. It stared for a moment, silent and menacing, before it stepped aside, allowing them, at least, to exit.

There was no way out of it, Ryo assessed, he wasn't going to avoid any confrontation now.

Silene exited the alleyway, and Xenon turned his full attention to her.  
Ryo peered from the darkness, eyes wide as he watched her face the brute of a God.  
“Lord Xenon-”

“Like a mouse in a maze, I knew I could sniff you out.” The thunderous voice caused the world around it to shake. He truly was a terrifying deity. “You were hiding from me for a while, Silene. If it wasn't for Agwuel and Ghelmar, I would have never known about your betrayal.”   
Silene froze, her eyes wide before they narrowed with rage.

“You disappointed me, Silene.” Xenon growled, and Ryo could only watch as all twenty of the identical women readied their bows. “You disappointed me for the _last_ time."  
The women surrounded them, aiming at Silene. Xenon directed them all and they fired, arrows ripping through the air with an additional spiritual power.

However they were left to stare as Silene stood there, unharmed. 

“Did you dare-!” Xenon shouted, believing they had disobeyed his order, until he realized they hadn't.

A separate, deadly accurate arrow pierced all twenty of the arrows they had fired, a ward placed on it.

“I don't think so, Xenon.” Ryo growled, exiting the shadows and shoving Seline aside. “Go! Get out of here while you can!” He barked at the woman, who stared with a look of shock, before her form shifted, the demon bird flying off and away from her now-former master.

That left Ryo and Xenon.

Xenon glared at him, chuckling in a low tone as his eyes scanned over the man before him. “You are Akira's shrine maiden… How interesting.”  
Ryo glared, knocking another arrow in his bow as he stood in the way of Xenon going after Silene. “You're not getting past me that easily.”

Xenon growled, snapping his fingers as every one of his Maidens began drawing another arrow, aiming it at Ryo. The male Shrine-Keeper smirked, before leashing his arrow at Xenon.

Akira fumbled through the fridge, searching for a snack the second he felt the seal on his chest burn away. “Oh, Ryo! You're home! Am I out of time out now-”   
He froze once he turned around, staring at the empty space. The air became heavy, silence making his chest tighten with fear. There was no sign of Ryo, and the seal was broken.

Which meant…

Akira dropped the leftover soup on the floor as he darted out the door, his sword in hand.

The God searched everywhere that he could think of, hurriedly peeking through the windows of the Americanized restaurant, asking Miki at her door if she had seen any sign. He checked all of the places he knew, everywhere except…

His blood ran cold as his eyes locked onto the shrine of Lord Xenon himself, the deity who stole his name of Justice for himself. If there was anywhere else that Ryo could be, it would be there, in the home of the one who hated Akira most.

“XENON!” Akira roared, using his sword to bang on the door. “OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! _XENON!_ ” His voice deepened into a darker tone, his eyes becoming a violent red.   
The massive door finally opened, and three women bowed their heads.

Every move in unison.  
Every look identical.

He stormed inside, teeth bared as he glared at Xenon, hand already on the grip of his blade.  
“Where is he?” Akira growled as Xenon let out a laugh, gesturing to the massive shrine around him.   
“So! What do you think?” The God announced, his Maidens standing side by side on each end of the room, ten in each row. “Beautiful, isn't it? Built for me with love by my loyal worshippers… You could have lived this life, Akira. Yet you denied me.” Akira let out a snarl, eyes feral like a beast. “You damned monster!” He roared, “Where is he? Where's Ryo!?”

Xenon clicked his tongue, causing two of the Maidens to disappear and drag in the unconscious body of Akira’s shrine maiden   
“Ryo!” He cried, coming forward only to be stopped by the last two of Xenon's maidens. “You bastard, what did you do to him!?”  
Xenon simply chuckled as the women dropped Ryo at the massive God's feet, and he promptly kicked his feet up to use the unconscious man like a footrest.

This made Akira blind with rage, his eyes whiting over as his hair began to raise with unseen static. The shadows under his eyes darkened and enlarged, looking like face paint instead of just simple markings.  
That which is done to disrespect a Shrine Maiden is equivalent to the same being done for the God she served, but this was more than a simple maiden and God relationship. 

Ryo was _his._

Akira snarled, before his limbs began elongating, his physique growing in size. Rage had consumed him entirely, and now it was going to destroy the one responsible.  
Yet Xenon didn't even seemed a single hint of surprised, instead raising a brow as he stared at the other minor God. “So you're finally going to show me, huh?” His voice rumbled the floor, the power behind it stronger than Akira had anticipated. “I've been waiting, _Slayer of Men._ I've been waiting to see the one they called the Demon of The Battlefield.”

The Shrine shook at the bestial howl that occurred within, the robes ripping away from Akira's body as his form transformed into a hulking creature, his breath exiting in hiss-like pants. The reptilian-lupine beast huffed, its claws straining with urges to clench around Xenon's throat.

“How intere-”  
A ragged snarl cut off Xenon's comment. A sickening crack was all he heard as he felt the beast's fist connect with his jaw.   
“Lord Xenon!” The maidens cried, before hurriedly docking blessed arrows. The bows only got ripped from their hands by Akira's whip like tail.

Akira mounted atop of the God, pinning him with his own weight. Fist after flying fist cracked his jaw. His nose. His cheekbone. No matter how hard he tried to force the other God off of him, the heavier he seemed to be. It wasn't until Akira wound up another punch that Xenon managed to get a grip. The floorboards of the Shrine shattered and splintered as Akira's back hit them, but he was already on his feet. Xenon could hardly process as he rose that Akira had lunged for him.

The two tumbled, claws and armored hands tearing at one another. Fangs latched onto and ripped away a chunk from Xenon's shoulder, a fist slamming into Akira's temple.  
It was a mess of fur, flesh, and metal as the two Gods warred with one another. The thunderous clashes of an Executioner and a beastial creature. 

Xenon quickly began to realize that he was losing, and fast.

“Gh- JENNY!” He called, before there was a bright flash of light, and Akira froze in place.  
“Sir.” A deep voice carried through the room as the woman entered. Xenon panted as he threw Akira off of him, standing on his feet shakily. “Maidens! Tend to me!” He snapped, leaving the twenty whiplash ridden and shaken women to scurry to aid their God.   
What even Xenon didn't expect was that Akira roused from whatever stupor Jenny put him in fast enough to gather Ryo in his arms and take off, causing the God to curse and lash out at the ones around him that tried to help.

Ryo's eyes slowly opened as he grunted, the ache in his head relentless. He held it as he slowly attempted to rise, feeling a bandage wrapped around it. Shakily, he stood on his feet, moving to check on Akira as he did every morning. “Akira-” he paused, seeing the God dressed-- very poorly, as the God had never dressed himself in years-- in old robes and with breakfast on the table.  
Akira launched up from where he was sitting, taking Ryo's arm to help him to sit at the table. “Woah, take it easy, Ryo. One step at a time.” He warned him, before sitting back down in his own spot.

“Your clothing…” Ryo began, blinking slowly as his eyes slowly scanned the other male. “What… What happened…?”  
Akira's expression softened, seeing Ryo's clear sluggishness as the back of his mind cursed out Xenon to the high heavens. “They just got a bit ruined, it's okay.” The God continued to watch Ryo, as the other seemed to struggle to hold the chopsticks.

“What do you remember from yesterday?” Akira asked, and Ryo looked at him. “Remember?” He hummed, trying to recall, but the memory was too faded and the effort was making his head throb with pain.  
Before he knew it, his chopsticks were on the floor and his head was in his hand, and Akira instantly wished he could take it back, coming to Ryo's side in an instant as the other groaned at the pain.

Still, those blue eyes never cried.

Akira left Ryo in his room to rest as he went to clean up the mess that the Shrine-Keeper had left behind from his attempts to feed himself.  
Xenon had given him one hell of a beating, and Akira knew Ryo wouldn't heal from it as fast as he did.

He was only mortal, after all.

The realization was a bitter pill to swallow, the pang of the hurtful reminder flashing across his mind that Ryo was mortal.  
Ryo was far more fragile than he was.  
Ryo was inevitably going to leave him some day.

Akira couldn't stop the tears that slipped down his cheeks, his hands shaking as he clamped his hands over his mouth, avoiding making a sound and rousing the other.   
He could have lost Ryo to Xenon.  
He could have lost everything.

Leaning over his altar, Akira shook until he heard something crash from Ryo's room, and he immediately ran inside, a hand on his blade.  
“Why… Why can't I…?” Ryo choked, a fist size hole in his wall as he furiously wiped at his eyes, forcing himself to focus on the needle he was attempting to thread. His hands shook too much and his vision was blurring, yet he was stubbornly still attempting to thread the needle.  
In his lap was a pile of black fabric, the same fabric that he had dyed to make Akira's kimono.

Akira sighed, plucking the needle from his hand as he took the fabric from him. “That's enough, Ryo.” he said softly, shaking his head. “You have to rest, awake or not. I can handle wearing these for a while.” The God offered a smile, and Ryo wanted nothing more than to object…

...but the simple thought of raising his voice in opposition made his head spin. He made a motion that was some semblance of a nod, though he hadn't meant to, but Akira accepted it anyway, nodding.

“Good.”

His voice was low and menacing, almost a growl. Ryo glanced up at him, thinking for a moment that he was angry at him, but...he was looking to the door. “...Akira?”

His eyes were red. He was angry at something, but what? What really happened?

It was wiped away by the returning ochre eyes and a warm smile. “Tell me anything you need, okay? I'm sure I can learn what to do. I just...want you to be alright.”

He was going to kill that bastard. 

As the days went on, Akira slowly began to learn all of what Ryo had done for him over the years. It was exhausting for him, let alone a mortal, and the God could hardly believe the effort that the other had put in just to make him happy.

More than anything, he wanted to make him happy, too. 

Akira came closer, his kimono put together in a rather patchwork fashion as he knelt down, setting a platter down beside Ryo's bed. He sat on the edge of it, his hand resting on the blonde's arm and nudging him a bit.

“Ryo. You should eat, it's almost noon.” He said softly. “I can help you with a bath, after. It's been a while.”  
The blonde had slowly recuperated over the week, meeting his gaze with an eyebrow raised. “I already don't eat much as it is-”  
“That's still not healthy!”  
Ryo fell quiet, his eyes falling to his lap before he attempted to get on his feet, using Akira's arm as a crutch. “Alright, fine… I'll eat.” He responded, smiling with a hint of indignation.  
Akira grinned and lead Ryo, who was steadily regaining his proper balance. Ryo took his own steps, moving to sit at his usual spot as he picked up the chopsticks with only a bit of shaking.

Akira couldn't help but watch with a heavy weight on his heart.  
Ryo was so fragile, a _mortal._ If he lost him…  
He could have lost him.  
Xenon could have killed Ryo right then and there.

_Ryo was his._

The thought flitted across his mind once again as he watched Ryo move, his sharp teeth nibbling on his lip.   
He was running out of time.  
There was no time.

Buried in his thoughts, the clatter of plates alerted Akira to Ryo's status, the other shuffling slowly through the room. “You're all done?” Akira questioned, looking at the other. “In that case, I can help you bathe. Here, come on-”

“I can do it _myself.”_

Akira blinked, staring at Ryo with shock.  
“Wha- Ryo-?”

“I said I can do it myself, I didn't think you were deaf.” Ryo snapped, his eyes as cold as Akira remembered.  
He could only stare as the other made his way into the bathing room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Ryo sighed once he had the privacy of the bathroom, taking a breath as he stared at the floor. Why did he snap at Akira like that? Sure, he was irritated that he hadn't been able to do anything, but that didn't warrant that kind of response.  
Idiot.  
Stupid, stupid, idiot.  
Ryo groaned, taking his time to undress and fold his clothing, only to click his tongue in disgust as his folding capabilities seemed subpar compared to what he deemed good enough. Still, the thought of redoing it hurt too much, and he decided it'd be for the best that he didn't bother.

The sight of his reflection made him pause, and he found his eyes locking with it. His nose wrinkled as he observed his own form, disgust clear on his expression. What a disgusting body. So thin and wiry, with nothing desirable about it. He could never let Akira see.  
If Akira saw, he'd probably laugh.  
He hated being laughed at.  
From the unexplained scar-like birthmarks that marred his body, to the ghost-like paleness of his skin, he couldn't bear to look anymore.

Ryo resorted to sinking to his nose in water, forcing his calm with a steel will that left a subtle throbbing migraine.  
Damn, this was supposed to relax him and that was the last thing he was able to even do.

His thoughts kept running, his unorganized plans becoming more convoluted the more he tried to think on them. The more he thought, the less the pieces connected.  
He couldn't stop.  
He wasn't able to.  
He never was able to.  
Overthinking kept Akira happy, kept him aware, kept him alive.  
So he had to keep going.  
He had to.

It felt like lightning had struck Ryo from his very core, and he felt himself become enveloped in a thought. A memory.

The robes he wore felt equivalent to the softest of down, and his entire body was as light as a feather. He could see the marvelous sky, the beautiful expanse of sea, and he could hear the beautiful sound of flutes.  
What a peaceful memory.  
It was gentle, submerging him in a calm feeling that overtook his mind. Finally, some quiet.   
Finally, some peace.

“Ryo?”  
“Oi, Ryo!”  
The pounding on the door and in Akira's chest grew fiercer as he heard nothing in response, and he knew that Ryo was in trouble. Lining his shoulder right, the God charged forward, breaking down the locked door.

“RYO!” He shouted, looking around the seemingly empty room. He felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, fear and worry seizing him, before he rushed to the edge of the large bath.

All that he saw at first were the short, floating strands of golden hair, and he waded in after him, trudging through the bath and scooping him up in his arms to set him to the side.

“Ryo! Wake up!” He pleaded, trembling.  
He couldn't lose him.  
Not his Ryo.  
“Ryo!”  
His hand set pressure at his chest, pushing onto it with shaking hands in attempts to force the water out. Nothing.  
It couldn't be helped.  
Akira leaned down, shutting his eyes as he met Ryo's lips, trying to breathe air into his lungs.  
 _Please._  
He didn't know who he was asking.

Coughing, Ryo broke from his dream and gasped for air.

Ryo blinked his eyes into focus, hunching over as his lungs burned with the sudden intake of oxygen. “What…? I was having a dream…” he breathed out, placing a hand against his head, until he realized that Akira was there and that he wasn't dressed.

Ryo felt the hot burn of shame run down his spine as his body immediately crumpled to cover whatever he could.   
How shameful he must have looked.

Akira could only set his hands on his shoulders, his eyes wide and stricken with worry. “Ryo! Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm sorry that I was so slow, I-I….” His voice broke, and he swallowed hard. “What dream tells you to stop breathing?”

He paid no mind to his figure. Why would he?

Ryo simply sat there, curled up as Akira scrambled for something to say.   
“... Are you cold?”  
A nod.  
At that, Akira didn't hesitate, moving to get him a robe to wrap around him.

Once Ryo was covered, he slowly rose to his feet, keeping his eyes away from Akira's. The God could only shrink from his place of worry and confront what the other had said earlier, his voice soft and calm. “What was the dream about, Ryo?” he asked, his brown eyes settling on him without backing down. “Please, talk to me.”  
“I don't know!” Ryo snapped, before holding his head and wincing. Immediately he deflated, looking sheepish about his outburst. “I… I don't know. I was… flying? I could see the entire ocean… it was… so peaceful.” Ryo shook his head, groaning. “I'm sorry, Akira… I don't mean to…”  
“I know.”  
The God's tone was warm as was Ryo's cheeks when his eyes met the warm earthy brown. “You were hurt badly, Ryo. It's no wonder that you're all over the place.” He said, before helping the other out of the bathroom.

Akira ended up having to carry Ryo out, setting him down on his bed gently and tucking him in. “Get some rest, alright?” He spoke softly, gazing at him. “I need you to be okay.” 

Ryo blinked, before nodding and snuggling into the blankets.  
Hopefully Akira was right.  
Hopefully rest would soothe his aching head.


	8. Someplace else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one because it's a minor plot diversion, but it's largely Silene-centric and I wanted to give our demon bird some love.

The sound of a wind chime and the solemn rustle of the wind blowing through the trees was all that Silene awoke to. She didn't know how far she went, nor where she was or when she went down. Her muscles were tired, her body burned as she tried to right herself, fixing her kimono as she looked disorientedly around the new environment.

“Took me a while to drag you here.”

Silene immediately sought the source of the voice, claws poised to strike only to see a man kneeling on the stairs of a shrine.  
Wait, another shrine?  
“Who are you?”  
“You looked like you were running from something. Rest easy, I will not harm you.”  
The man's rust colored eyes shined with a particular spark as he looked up. Silene was surprised to hear thunder rolling high in the clouds, their color becoming a dark and angry gray.  
How…? She thought, before her attention was drawn to him.  
“What is your name?” He asked, standing and walking to her. She wasn't expecting him to be as large as he was, firm and muscular like a statue.

Silene rose to her feet, bowing politely before him. “My name is Silene. I suppose since you know my name, I can know yours?” She offered, sliding forward. Her scent should be taking effect, if just a bit longer…  
The man smiled, his expression softening instead of riling up like she had expected. He was gentler than even Akira.

“My name is Kaim.” He responded, shifting a foot to gesture with his body towards the shrine. “Do you have a place to stay?”  
“Kaim? The God of Storms?” She responded, blinking before immediately getting on her knees.

This could go very well, or far worse than she could imagine.

“My Lord, I meant no disrespect, I was simply-”  
“There's no need for apologies.” He chuckled lightly, before beckoning. “Come on in, I have tea ready if you want some. I figured you'd be waking up soon.”

The woman had no choice but to follow. If this was to be her only chance at freedom, she was going to take it with no hesitation.   
Silene entered the shrine, taking a note on how comfortable it seemed.   
“You've come a long way. What were you running from, hm?” Kaim asked, pouring her a cup of tea. Silene took it, staring at her reflection in the liquid. When she said nothing, he prompted her again. “It’s okay if you are afraid of invoking anyone. I put wards up for that purpose.”

“Why would you…?”  
“You wouldn't be the first to confide in me.”

Silene gripped her cup tighter, her hand shaking as she brought the cup to her lips, taking a sip.  
How sweet.

“I was Xenon's Shrine Maiden.” She began with caution, as if somehow the wards would break. “I couldn't get out of there fast enough…”

“... I threw him to the wolves. He told me to run and I… I did. I don't know what became of him…” Silene's body was shaking by the time she relayed her experiences with Xenon and Akira to him, and the other God nodded slowly. “So you have renounced yourself as his Maiden?” At her nod, Kaim continued. “If you need a place to stay, I can welcome you as my own Shrine Maiden.”

Silene stared, wide-eyed with disbelief before tears finally formed and they began to fall, finding herself unable to look away from him. “Why… Why are you being nice to me…?”  
Kaim refilled her cup of tea, saying nothing for a moment as he watched her, before finally speaking up. “I thought it would be such a waste, to see something so beautiful wither alone.” He paused, looking directly at her. “I knew from the moment that I laid my eyes on you that I would wish for no other.”  
Silene felt her breath shudder and break as he spoke, the words feeling so very genuine that she felt herself drawn to him…  
...she was the only one here meant to be drawing someone to _her,_ yet he did not look swayed at all, his eyes unrelenting as he spoke the unhindered truth.  
“I...acce--” she began to take his proposal, only for him to raise a hand and shake his head. “You have been through much. I will not make you my Shrine Maiden officially until you believe that you can truly trust me. I am patient.”

Silene stared at him, her lips parting with no words coming out.  
Xenon was never this considerate, nor did she even believe he was capable of such consideration.  
Kaim was…  
Different.  
She smiled a little, rubbing the back of her neck. “Thank you… Truly, thank you.” Silene bowed her head to him, before enjoying her tea and relaxing for the first time in a long long while.

That was only the first day. Many came after that, each as peaceful and as elating as the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost appalled at how little fics there are with Kaim! I must change this! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for reading! My school break is almost over and I am honestly dreading it but hey! I'm still managing to be productive! If you wish to contact me, I'm on twitter @Capriciousaries


	9. Slipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! The three month anniversary of this fic! Wow, I can't believe I've made something that lasted this long!
> 
> My apologies for such a late, and short chapter. I promise the next few will be worth the wait. We begin getting our hands into the more gritty stuff, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you so much for enjoying so far, I hope you all have had a great time!

An owl's hooting was heard throughout the silent shrine, as wind made the old wood creak. Ryo laid awake after many efforts to sleep, his thoughts running wild in his mind, effectively and frustratingly succeeding in forcing his attention. Questions of ‘What’ and ‘What if’ made his head spin and ache as his fingers gripped the sheets beneath him. Although the pain from his concussion had dulled significantly over time, the overthinking never failed to make it throb.  
Still, the suffering from the pain of his worries was worse than the echoes of his head injury.  
What was that dream?  
What if it was real?  
What happened before?  
What if Akira had noticed…?  
The final question shut him up for a moment, shame washing over him as he tugged his blanket up higher over himself. Even if he wasn't repulsed by the sight, if Akira had truly noticed his body, it would have started a conversation.

He would most certainly be disgusted with such a strange form as his.  
Despite the skin deep worries that plagued Ryo, the question of what exactly he saw burned in the back of his mind.  
What were those visions he saw in his dream?  
If those were memories, were they his?  
The confusion only budded in his heart further until he heard the sound of footsteps at the shrine' doorstep. He lunged upwards, his pupils pinpoints with fear as he immediately reached for his bow.

Which wasn't there, as he suddenly remembered that Xenon broke it over his knee.

Cursing under his breath, he opened the door of his room and approached the entrance to the shrine. He felt a wave of irritation as he didn't see any silhouette of someone standing there, sighing. “Idiot, it's just-”  
“-the wind?” A voice spoke from behind him, making Ryo spin on his heel and dart backwards, facing a woman who had an eerie grin on her face.  
Ryo recognized her. She had stood at Xenon's side, her eyes indefinitely wide and terrifying. She made him shiver.  
“What do you want?” He asked, looking around for something to defend himself with. The woman only chuckled, shaking her head. It only unnerved him more that her mouth never moved, no matter the sound she uttered.

“I do not need anything from you. I have come to bring you aid.” She said calmly, grin widening and dispelling any belief that it was already as broad as it could get.  
“I don't think you can aid me. Or at least, you shouldn't.” He answered coldly, crossing his arms. “How about you go crawl back to your Master. It's too late to be dealing with anyone.”  
Jenny continued to smile uneasily, and Ryo could have sworn the air dropped a few degrees.

So cold.  
It was always so cold.  
“I can cure your concussion.” Jenny spoke, tracing her hand over the table where their calendar sat. “I can take all of the pain Xenon has caused you away.”  
“Why would you do that?” Ryo spoke cautiously, his eyes narrowing. “Don't you work for him?” There was a flicker in her eyes as he spoke, and her shoulders bobbed as she chuckled, despite her unchanging expression.  
“In a way,” she clarified, albeit vaguely. “He is no master of mine, though we tend to trade favors. Currently, we are even, and I wish to relieve you of this burden - you are plagued by memories that should not be surfacing for you at this time... I could hold them for you. The pain will leave with them, I assure you.” she said, tilting her head.

Ryo stared at her, lips pursing. “Memories? How do you know what's been happening? How do you know they're memories? Do you have something to do with these… Visions?”  
Maybe she knew something he didn't.  
Maybe he could finally get the answers he’s been looking for.  
Jenny nodded upon his final question. “Lord Xenon gave you these visions by damaging you, shrine keeper. They should not be happening, and he cares little about that. When the time comes, I can return them to you, but now... Now is the time to release them. Will you allow it, Ryo Asuka?” Ryo still looked skeptical, and Jenny met his gaze with the same cheshire-like expression.

He was a tough one to crack.

“If you take me up on this offer, you will be able to care for your God just as well as you once did, if not moreso. No longer will you be a burden. You will thrive, and so will He.” She spoke, and her grin curled as the words seemed to strike a chord in him.  
He was being a burden, wasn't he? He was just making everything more difficult for Akira.

If he could forget, then maybe…  
...maybe things could go back to normal.

“Alright, Jenny. Do what you can do.” He said, and she bowed her head, all without changing her expression. “Very good.” She smiled, before a flash of color temporarily blinded Ryo and in those seconds, she was gone.  
He blinked as he snapped from the daydream that had enraptured him, glancing around the dark, empty main room of the shrine. “What am I doing out here?” He asked himself under his breath, before moving back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

The next day went by almost normally, the two waking with their usual routine. Akira was relieved to see Ryo feeling better than before, keeping a close eye throughout the day to be sure that he was safe. When Ryo went to cook a meal, however, he found himself at a loss. He wanted to make the God his usual favorite...  
...his favorite what? What was his favorite thing to eat? Had he forgotten in such a short time?

A simple question to Akira was all it took, and it was easy to recover. Days went on this way, small gaps in his memory beginning to add up, but he was happier. To him, that was all that mattered.

“Ryo, is everything alright?” Akira asked as the blonde fumbled at tying his kimono. Usually he was perfectly methodical, but now it seemed like an unsolvable equation. “Yeah, I am… I just… It appears I have forgotten how.” He answered, his expression puzzled.  
“Woah, I didn't think I was talking to a corpse, Ryo. It's right over left. I thought you knew that!" Akira teased after Ryo finished tying it, only for the other to blink. “It's not-” He stared in the mirror, before it clicked that he indeed had it wrong. What was wrong with him?  
“Akira, I-...” Ryo held his head, his eyes widening.  
What was going on? He couldn't remember a damn thing! Everything Akira taught him… or did Akira teach him? How long has he been here?  
No matter how hard he tried to chase down the memory, the further and further away it got to the point where he felt breathless.

It was at that point he heard frantic breathing, the stumble and crash of something falling. It didn't dawn on him that it was his own breath, and that he had slumped over the vanity where he did his makeup every morning, a perfume bottle falling and shattering into multiple tiny fragments.

“I'll clean it-” He sputtered, his mind not processing the risks as he kneeled, gathering the shards of glass that cut and bloodied his hands, the perfume stinging his eyes that had already begun to water. The scent he would wear delicately on his neck and wrists now saturated the wood floor, and his vision seemed to cut out like some kind of faulty television wiring, leading him to question how he was suddenly off the ground.

What was happening?

What the hell was happening?

He felt warmth radiating beside him, a warmth he curled into as he shielded his face from the burning perfume. 

The warmth of Akir-...  
Ak-...?  
…?  


He looked up and felt his breath stolen from him, his body spiking with sudden adrenaline as his eyes landed on a face he did not recognize. He kicked, he screamed, he felt the world spin.

And then it was dark.


	10. Broken Memories, Lost Dreams, and Remnants of Immortal Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING! Thank you so much to everyone who stuck around, college has been very busy for me lately.
> 
> This is the chapter we've all been waiting for, the one that was going to raise the ratings.
> 
> Prepare for some soft Ryokira lovins!

Akira knew something was wrong.

He noticed Ryo blanking out on things, things he had taught him to the point that Ryo took it as law.   
The schedule, the cleaning, even dressing himself and the God, were all tasks he had taken upon himself and once these had slowed to a stop, Akira immediately realized that something went wrong.

So when a panic attack consumed his maiden, it was all he could do to deliver a swift blow to finally settle him down.  
It wasn't something easy, it left the bitterest taste in Akira's mouth to watch his maiden fall into his arms with his kimono tied in the fashion that was lain on the dead for funerals.

Like a snow white ghost, cold and frail to the touch. Akira couldn't speak, instead lifting Ryo and cradling him to his chest.

Ryo was so cold.   
He was always so cold.   
He felt so incredibly ice cold to the touch that Akira constantly believed that he was going to succumb to Death's chilled hands.  
This could not be.

The beastial God held the other male to his chest, seeking to warm him with his own heat. If he could, he'd turn into his other form and completely envelope Ryo with the soft warmth of his fur, but he knew the maiden would get mad at all the damages he'd cause in the tiny shrine due to his hulking size. Still, he couldn't help but be confused on what happened to the other.

Ryo was fine before, in fact he was getting better! So why would he suddenly forgot who Akira was…?  
There had to be some answer for this, and only one man knew. The same man responsible for Ryo’s condition.

Xenon.

Akira bundled Ryo, attaching him to his back as he exited the shrine, before his body reacted to a surge of power. The form shifted, twisting and enlarging into what he called as his “enraged self”. The form wasn't what he liked many to see, but it was the fastest means of getting Ryo to the shrine.

Sprinting on all fours, the demon-like beast ran to the gates of Hell to search for answers.

To witness Xenon's glare once again, watching him being tended to by his shrine maidens.  
It looked like they got a hell of a beating for the past week or so.

“Xenon.” Akira growled, his demonic form shifting to take Ryo off of his back now, cradling the man in his arms as he glared directly into the other God's eyes. “You haven't answered for your sins, and yet you come and slander your name some more.”

The mountain of an immortal gave a deep throaty chuckle, his eyes locked on Akira's whited out gaze. “For a God of Justice, you're quick to _judge_ me.” He responded, holding out a hand to shoo away his maidens. “I gave him no more than a concussion.” He responded, leaning his cheek on his fist now, expression bored as he stared at Akira.

“That doesn't explain how I could smell that She-Demon in my Shrine.” Akira growled, bristling at Xenon's lie. “I know you sent her, Xenon. I wasn't certain it was her I smelled since Ryo smelled like this place for weeks, but I knew it was the second he began forgetting things he knew for years.” His voice rumbled through the shrine as he held Ryo closer to him.   
“Why are you doing this to him? This personal vendetta even goes beyond your own Godly jurisdiction. You're the God of Punishment, and Ryo has done _nothing_ to warrant this sort of treatment.”

Xenon stood, stepping down from the lavish throne he was resting upon. Once he heard about Jenny, an unreadable expression crossed his face, before his eyes narrowed. “Simple. This is punishment for _your_ actions, Akira. Your stubbornness in continuing to refuse becoming a subject to my reign. You and your… Ancestor have always been massive thorns in my side, and yet he never let any weakness such as a mortal consume his attention.” His voice shook the floor beneath Akira's feet, but the beast God wasn't about to show any fear. His gaze was locked on with Xenon's, his eyes still burning with white rage.   
“Will you surrender to me, Akira? Surrender, and allow this human to live a life of his own design, remembering you and the time you two had? Or will you refuse, remaining in your Godhood with a Shrine Maiden who doesn't even know who you are?”  
His offer was set, and Akira felt his confidence dry up. He had been moving on instinct for so long, never having to think with Ryo around, that he hadn't the slightest clue of what the rational answer to this would be.

His instincts said to give himself over to Xenon to save Ryo, but his rationality finally kicked in. If he were hand the title of Justice over to _Xenon,_ then there was no telling what the state of the world would be.  
Still, Ryo sacrificed so much for him. He couldn't just let him suffer for the rest of his life due to his own selfish choices.

As Akira opened his mouth to speak, addressing Xenon with a formal tone, the sudden faraway gaze in the other’s eyes shocked him.  
Xenon… Had passed out while still standing.

“Beautiful, isn't he?”

The voice startled Akira, to the point that he hunched over Ryo protectively, tucking him under his body to secure his safety. His lips were pulled into a snarl as heels clicked towards the two Gods and the incapacitated Maiden, a woman stopping between the two opposing sides.

“I always thought so fondly of his face, especially of those delicate lashes… like a Raven's wing, fluttering over a clear blue ocean.” Jenny spoke, eyes locking with Akira's. She was holding something in her arms, something folded up neatly and preserved.

Akira couldn't recognize the pattern, which meant that the fabric was from a time before his existence. Ancient fabric, from an ancient period of time. Still, he couldn't focus on something so trivial, he still hunched over Ryo, ready to protect him from any hit. 

“I mean him no harm. I merely wish to give something back.” She responded, before her eyes sparked with color, blinding Akira for a split second.

In that second, it was all she needed. Ryo was out of Akira's arms, and on his feet, much to Akira's shock. “Ry-” He began, eyes widening as Ryo had begun stripping his clothing.  
Ryo hated being seen naked, under any circumstance, so this was an honest surprise. Still, it felt wrong looking at him this way.  
Even though he wanted to see, he forced his gaze away. He wanted to see him when Ryo decided to show himself.

“Welcome back.” Jenny said with a proud smile, handing the wrapped fabric over to him. This made the man blink, before the light slowly faded in the room. “... What happened?” He immediately asked, eyes clearing. “Akira?” He called, concern now clear in his tone. The name was a relief to the beastial god, leaving the blonde's lips in a familiar gentle sigh.

There was a feeling of want in Akira's chest, for once, not hindered by cold and bitter shame.

“I'm here.” He assured Ryo, keeping his gaze turned respectfully away. He could hear as the other shuffled, sliding the silky fabric he was given over his pale skin. He could see the white, sandaled feet clicking over to him before he crouched, and Akira allowed himself a glance.

Like raven's wings indeed, Ryo's lashes fluttered, crowning his icy blues. His fair hair looked as it once did, draped over his shoulders in golden waves with the beautifully brocaded silk kimonos accentuating his body in ways that Akira had never thought possible before. He was...breathtaking.

“Ryo…?” He breathed, awestruck. “But how-”

“He is as he should be.” Jenny spoke, for once her grin being heard in her voice. There was even a hint of a longing. Not for Ryo himself, but for the grace of whatever stood before Akira now.  
His senses became wild as he sniffed curiously at Ryo, eyes widening as he realized that his regular mortal scent, and now he reminded him of… Something else. Something more… Celestial.

Ryo's eyes softened, his feet touching the floor after a second. That was when Akira noticed suddenly that Ryo had in fact been floating in the air. Gravity seemed to be playing no room in governing the other, his hair and robes flowing freely as if uninhabited by the force.  
Akira was stunned, to say the least, but he soon cleared his throat as his mind reminded him of what exactly it was that was standing before him.

“Tennin.” Akira breathed out, staring at the man before him.  
He had seen so few of the aerial spirits and their beauty never ceased to make even him stare. They had been extinct, or so he thought... Yet, Ryo… Another sniff, and the beast's nose wrinkled. Man? Woman? His instincts were being confused, but what he did know, was that Ryo was a Tennin, that he wasn't dreaming, and that he was the most beautiful person Akira had ever seen.

“Do you see it now, God of Justice?” Jenny spoke, coming near the pair. “The unnatural natural beauty, the immaculate way he works… His perfection…” She scanned the blonde before closing her eyes. “He may as well have always been such a marvelous being, but now he is complete. We are all familiar with the play Hagoromo, yes?”  
Akira was never one for theater, but the familiar tale of a female Tennin who lost her robes and became mortal was one he had heard about early on. 

So that's what happened to him.

“It's time for the fairy tale to end, Ryo.” Jenny spoke, coming up beside the newly revealed Tennin, her expression ever smiling. “Let's return to heaven, like it was promised.” She set her hand on his shoulder delicately, causing his eyes to focus on her. Without another word, he removed her hand, letting go of it as he walked to Akira's side. “I appreciate finally understanding, so thank you for that, Jenny.” He spoke, his voice was heightened and more breathy now after the transformation. “However… I don't plan on going anywhere. I have chosen to live with Akira, and that is where I will remain. I will keep these robes if they are needed, but I do not wish to return.” The entire time he talked, his gaze was locked with the beast's whited eyes.

They had an unspoken conversation, and understanding of what eachother wanted, and the silent confirmation of it being true.

Ryo loved Akira, and Akira loved him.

This development, however, had Jenny staring at the two. Akira was swearing up and down that he finally got to see her frown as she turned her back to them. “If that is what you choose, then so be it. There will be consequences.” She spoke ominously before vanishing.

Ryo blinked, before looking back at Akira with a small smile. “Let's leave before Xenon wakes up.” With that, Akira nodded and they exited the shrine together, hearts full with the confirmation of what they both longed for.

Things had always been strange, and yet no matter what happened, they always made sense to one another. Akira was always Akira, and Ryo was always Ryo. They anchored one another to the Earth, reminding each other why they were still here. As they returned home with Akira reverting to his regular appearance, they exchanged knowing glances and for once, no shame came between them. A gentle caress of Ryo's cheek; a slender hand in Akira's hair, and the two brushed lips, promising their next move.

“I love you, Ryo...” Akira murmured.

“I love you, too.” Ryo responded, sweeping his hair to the side as Akira began kissing down his cheek to his slender neck, before pulling away to meet his eyes.  
Ryo's cheeks flushed as Akira took a lock of his hair in his hand, pressing the golden strands to his lips. The unspoken words carried through to the point where neither of them uttered a thing, only the sounds of soft breaths and sighing filled the shrine.   
The God's hands were quick to wander, dipping his fingertips underneath the layers of kimonos Ryo had now donned. Ochre eyes snapped to sapphire, asking for permission and receiving it from a delicate hand lightly gripping his wrist and guiding it underneath the fabric. There was a soft huff of an exhale from Ryo as Akira's hand warmed his chilled skin, and he felt like his wish had come true.

It felt warm.   
He felt warm.   
It was _so warm_ that Ryo even felt the ice that had held him hostage for all of those years finally begin to thaw.

Ryo's skin was as soft as Akira had imagined, and the beast inside of him raged to tear him free of the clothing and take him like he wished for.  
However, he was patient, mapping out Ryo's body as if he were a blind man.  
A rustling of fabric immediately stole the God's attention, and he could only swallow hard as the neck of the kimono loosened and slipped down Ryo's shoulders, exposing the beautiful skin he has been longing to see. 

Ryo averted his eyes as he tugged at the intricate knots and ties, allowing the fabric to slip tantalizingly slow down his shoulders. He was fully intending on taking his time, as he wanted to internalize this moment.   
For that moment, Akira was no longer a God and he was no longer a Tennin. They were just people, enjoying the touch of one another.  
A soft gasp was forced from Ryo's soft lips as Akira planted open-mouthed kisses to his skin, his hand wandering further down until-

Akira paused.  
Ryo froze.

The rough fingers of the God brushed against flesh he hadn't expected to find on the other. The swell of a small, but prominent breast rested in Akira's hand, and his processing of this made Ryo shrink.

“I-I… can explai- Aah!” Ryo gasped with surprise and pleasure as he felt something wet against his nipple, finding the God running his tongue over the sensitive bud. The flicking of Akira’s tongue had Ryo gasping, fingers tangling themselves in Raven hair as the back of his free hand was pressed to his mouth.  
A guttural growl startled the man, and Ryo felt the hand that muffled his sounds be torn away from him. 

“I want to _hear_ you, Ryo.” Akira spoke, his voice a low and seductive rasp that made Ryo's legs quiver. The feeling of the wet muscle against his nipple made Ryo lean his head back and moan sweetly, his gentle tugging of Akira's hair making the God emit a low groan in reaction as he suckled on his breast. 

It was all that he had ever wanted. All that the god had wanted since the day he found Ryo was to make him _happy._ The hand in his hair showed him that he wanted him to stay, the sweet sounds that the blonde was making told him that whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. It made him shiver; made him want more.

_More._

His nails dragged down the other’s sensitive skin, touching for the sake of touching, feeling, and claiming. Ryo was his. He had always been his, as Akira had always belonged to Ryo.  
The Tennin let out a shuddered moan as Akira ran his sharp nails over his skin, watching as red paths followed in their wake as his own hands grabbed for Akira's shoulders to keep his balance, feeling like he would melt if he wasn't grounded by the other's presence.

For so long, Ryo had known only snow and ice; only cold, yet as the god touched him, he felt warmth in his core. The heat followed wherever Akira's hands roamed or brushed against, spreading throughout the pale, colorless skin like a flame that refused to burn him. Akira taught his body to bask; to sweat, and in the fiery, ochre gaze, he found comfort.

It was so beautifully, unbelievably warm.

The two clung to one another, unwilling to let go, sharing in the moment. Akira had carefully prepared the other, paying close attention so as not to bring him too much discomfort, and Ryo arched, breath mingling with the God's as the latter positioned himself above his frail frame, looking down at him for a moment.

They didn't need to speak, the conversation passing silently that yes, there would be pain and yes, it was more than worth every second. 

After what seemed like hours of preparation with the usage of a lubricant oil, Akira had finally laid Ryo down on his back, climbing in between his legs and forcing them to spread with his hips.

“Are you sure you want to go this far? We don't have to-”  
“Akira.”  
Despite the gentler voice, the way he said his name was purely _Ryo,_ and Akira couldn't help but shudder.

“I am clear in my desires, I have longed for you forever. This isn't just some pass time for me, this… This is all I have ever wanted.” Ryo admitted, voice cracking on the final sentence with the wait of his emotions.

“... This is my wish.”

Akira's eyes were wide as he heard those words, before tears began to pool in his own eyes. He wiped them on his sleeve, nuzzling his face into Ryo's neck.

“... Thank you. For trusting in me.”

The only sound that followed was a gasp from both lips as Akira pressed inside, Ryo's long nails digging into his shoulder blades as he hissed at the pain. Akira's soft words of encouragement, praise and love slowly made him loosen up, and they connected both physically and spiritually.  
Growling animalistic pants and soft, pleasured gasps were periodically muted with the dancing of lips and tongues. Akira's hips rolled into Ryo, hand touching and feeling over his skin as he worshipped his body with gentle affectionate nips of his sharp teeth. Ryo could only hold on to the God, long platinum hair splayed out beneath him like wings. 

The carnal activity felt like so much more, the senseless rutting his ancestor described sounding nothing like what he was feeling with Ryo. It felt warm, gentle, and the unspoken affections didn't go unheard.  
It was when Ryo looped his arms around Akira's neck and pulled him in, teeth nibbling gently on his ear and whispering sweet words, that Akira realized what was so important.

Ryo was everything to him. He loved him. He wanted to stay with him forever, no matter what he was. Mortal or Tennin.

“I love you, Akira.” Ryo gasped as his body twitched with pleasure, feeling his end drawing closer.  
“I love you, too…” Akira murmured, lacing his fingers with Ryo's and squeezing his hand, feeling Ryo's frame spasm as he eventually succumbed to the blissful feeling.

Akira had never seen anything more beautiful.

The way his pale skin flushed and his expression contorted with pleasure, the way his limbs jolting and his back arching as he trembled with his climax. It was… breathtaking. Akira could only focus on it for a while before he tumbled over his own edge, body seizing as it ripped through him.

He couldn't even help the tears this time, vision blurring as he watched Ryo as he relaxed slowly from the intensity of his climax. “You're… So beautiful.” He murmured, stroking Ryo's cheek gently.   
Ryo smiled tiredly at him in return, leaning into his hand.   
It was warm, so warm, his whole body felt enveloped in the wonderous comforting feeling. He never wanted to let go, to release this connection, and he knew now that Akira felt the same.

The God did, of course.

His ancestor, Amon, had always told him that sex was just to ease urges. It was just animalistic rutting for no more than pleasure and reproduction; a joining of sweaty bodies that ended in an unwinding mess. It was meant to be nothing more.  
This was nowhere near what the other God had described. This was nothing like it. It was gentle, and as he took the pale man into his arms, breathing with him and relaxing, sharing in the warm glow.

The slumber both slipped into was peaceful, and deep.

\--

“I knew something like this would happen.” A cold voice spoke behind folded fingers, eyes narrowed as they met with the grinning woman.

“What do you believe we should do, my Lord?”

“... Your way didn't work… I should have figured that if I wanted something done, I should've done it myself.”


End file.
